epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SophisticatedShark/Cory Baxter vs Aang - Bad Rap Battle Suggestions
How's it going guys, and happy holidays. Sorry for the wait, school and stuff. I wouldn't expect a battle until next month though, for the Christmas thing that's going on. Anyways, here's the battle that's took so long. It's Cory Baxter, the titular Disney character from Cory in the House and That's So Raven, against Aang, the Avatar, to see who's the better anime. Shout out to Legion for suggesting this. Beat (starts at 0:10) BAD RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY CORY BAXTER VS AVATAR AAAAANG BEGIN!!! 'Cory Baxter:' Baxter's back in the house, and way more badder than ever This busta’s bout to prove this Buddhist monk which one of us is betta Cause see I'm rocking it tight, up inside the house that’s white You don't even fight. You shoulda ran and entombed yourself in ice Because when I rock this mic, this Avatar gets ruined twice Yeah just call me Shyamalan, cause I rap dark like the Night So take flight. You're against the lead of DC3 Because from what I can see, that arrow’s pointing to a dweeb You can bend fire? Well then watch me go and bring the heat You can move rocks? Well then watch me go and rock the beat Got Massey amounts of rhymes to dump your dictators with liberty But even Toph has a better chance of seeing a victory 'Aang:' Long ago, the Avatar kept the four nations in peace Until he shut down this turtle duck faster than his sleazy schemes A bigger poser than Meena, you’re more stupid than Newt is I’m flowing like the wind but sting like boulders, I’m ruthless I’m a verbal Juicer , bruising this loser until he’s nothing Wishin’ you end this suffering with just a push of a button You’re uglier than a spirit with verses lamer than your game While you’re pestering the president, I’m chilling with the lord of flames Just me and my squad, we save the world from conflagration While your circle of turds repeatedly flop your whole nation And plus, let's not forget about the shitty sister that you have I mean she can see into the future, but won't stop me kicking your ass 'Cory Baxter:' Threats from Caillou, the pre-pubescent pacifist, how frightening My rhymes are so damn electric, they’re gonna strike you like lightning (Cha-ching) I spit it hotter than a comet, turn you to Korra I’ll leave this Avatar so blue, it's like he's wasting on Pandora I'll knock you out your pajamas, you’re more disgusting than Appa You're so futile and useless, that we should oughta call you Sokka So take another hiatus, or here’s another lesson to learn I’ll do what Zuko couldn’t and leave the last airbender burned (Aang enters the Avatar state) '' '' 'Aang:' I’m the Avatar, you crook. Don’t mistake me for a fraud Lose to America's angel, let's see you fair against a god I’m a Stickler when I’m picking off pricks without a chance And try to dance out of this and I’m dropping you like your pants My own boy’s haikus have got way more disses than your rappin’ Cause you got the mindless yappin’ that would leave your daddy packing So watch me bend your swag away to leave a sad little phony I might be the airbender, but you can go ahead and blow me WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT YOU DECIDE BAD RAP BATTLES OF HISTORRYY Who Won? Cory Baxter Avatar Aang Category:Blog posts